In order to support a golf flagpole within a golf cup, the flagpole is typically attached to a ferrule, which may be formed from a soft metal, such as zinc, a zinc alloy, or aluminum, at a lower end of the flagpole. The metal ferrule facilitates insertion of the flagpole into a receiving hole positioned in the center of the golf cup, which is often fabricated out of plastic. In this manner, the flagpole is secured to the golf cup and positioned to display the golf cup location to an approaching golfer. The prior soft metal ferrules, however, can be easily dented, damaged, or otherwise deformed leading to a poor coupling with the golf cup.
The flagpole is often fabricated out of fiberglass or wood and secured to the metal ferrule, usually by insertion through a bore in the center of the ferrule. To insure attachment of the pole to the ferrule, adhesive may be employed to form a bond between the pole and ferrule. However, if the proper type or amount of adhesive is not used, or if curing conditions are not optimal, then the pin and ferrule may separate when golfers grasp and lift the flag stick out of the cup. Over time, the adhesive bond may also fail or weaken. On the other hand, attempting to employ an adhesiveless, friction-type fit between the fiberglass or wood pole and metal ferrule has also been unsatisfactory. Over time, the differences in surfaces between the fiberglass or wood and the metal ferrule combined with the repeated removal from the golf cup can result in a separation between the pole and ferrule, such as when the metal cuts into the fiberglass or wood and thereby decreases the tightness of the friction-type fit.
Attaching the flagpole to the ferrule using screws, bolts, or crimping has also been employed to secure the flagpole to the ferrule. However, these applications typically require openings or bores in outer surfaces of the ferrule so that the screws or crimping tools can access the flagpole within the ferrule. The openings, however, can allow sand, rocks, or other debris that commonly falls into a golf cup to enter the ferrule and interfere with the connection between the ferrule and the flagpole, leading to scratches, small deformations, and accelerated wear and corrosion of the ferrule and flagpole.